Cutie Mark Crusaders World Mix-Up 2
by Bird6490
Summary: In this story, Sweetie Belle is in the Land of OOO. She goes to a party in the Candy Kingdom with Finn and Jake. Will Rarity find her little sister? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-In the Treehouse

At the library Twilight explained to Rarity what happened to Sweetie Belle. "I saw the hurricane but I didn't see her get sucked in" Rarity said. "We don't where she is but just like when we found Apple Bloom I'm gonna make a Sweetie Belle-Finder" Twilight said. "Please make it now. I'm really worried about Sweetie Belle!" Rarity cried.

Sweetie Belle woke up and didn't know where she was. Finn and Jake stopped playing video games to talk to the unicorn. "Are you ok?" Finn asked. "Not really. I'm lost and I don't know where I am" Sweetie Belle explained. "You're in our treehouse in the Land of OOO" Jake explained. "This is where you live?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Sure is. My name is Finn, and this is Jake" Finn said. "My name is Sweetie Belle" the filly said. "Nice to meet you Sweetie Belle" Finn said. "So do you want us to show you our home?" Jake asked. "Sure" Sweetie Belle said. Then Beemo walked up to them. "What's a unicorn doing in our house?" he asked. Sweetie Belle explained what happened back in Ponyville. "That must've been terrible" Beemo said. "It was" Sweetie Belle said. She introduced herself to Beemo and he did to.

Finn and Jake showed Sweetie Belle all around their house. The kitchen, the living room, and their bedroom. Then Jake just remembered something. "Dude, I think PB's party is about to start!" he said. "Oh man I forgot!" Finn said. "A party?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Yeah. Princess Bubblegum is hosting a party in the Candy Kingdom. Do you want to come with us?" Finn said. "Ok. I'd love to see the Candy Kingdom" Sweetie Belle said. "Ok let's go! See you later Beemo" Jake said. "See you later" Beemo said. Finn, Jake, and Sweetie Belle went outside and went to the Candy Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Party in the Candy Kingdom

Once they got to the Candy Kingdom, Sweetie Belle was surprised. "Wow! Everything is made of candy!" she shouted. "Yeah, the buildings, the ground, even the people" Finn said. "So where's the party?" Sweetie Belle asked. "In there" Finn said pointing to the front door of the castle. Jake knocked on the door and PB answered it. "Oh, you guys made it! And just in time to" she said. Finn and Jake high fived each other. "Who's the unicorn?" Bubblegum asked. Finn introduced Sweetie Belle to PB. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sweetie Belle" PB said. "Same to you Princess Bubblegum" Sweetie Belle said bowing to the princess. "Come on in. The party's starting" PB said. They all went inside and all of Finn and Jake's friends were there. Even Marceline was there. "Hey guys! I didn't know you were coming" she said. Sweetie Belle was scared of the way the vampire queen looked. "Yikes!" she yelped. Then she hid behind Finn. "Who's you friend?" Marceline asked. "My name is…S-Sweetie Belle" the filly said. "I'm Marceline, the vampire queen" Marceline said. "Aah!" Sweetie Belle screamed. "Don't worry. I don't suck blood. I just like the color red" Marceline said. "Phew" Sweetie Belle said relived.

Then Finn and Jake took the unicorn up to Lumpy Space Princess. "Oh my glob! I had no idea you guys would make it" she said. "What? You weren't expecting us to come to this party?" Jake asked. "I was expecting you but you two took so long. Anyway who's the new member of your team?" LSP said. Sweetie Belle introduced herself to LSP. "I like never saw a unicorn up close. I totally thought they were made believe" said LSP. Then music started playing. "Whoo! Dance party!" Sweetie Belle shouted. Then she started dancing to the music. Finn, Jake, and everyone else started dancing to. "Jake, this party is so crazy!" Finn shouted. "I know man!" Jake agreed. Everyone was having a blast! Even Sweetie Belle! "This party rocks!" she shouted.

Back in Ponyville, Rarity was having a hard time concentrating on making a new dress because she was really worried about her sister. Then a message came from Twilight. Rarity used her magic to read it. It said "The Sweetie Belle-Finder is done. You may come back to the library now". Rarity rushed out the door and headed to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Sisters Reunite

When Rarity got to the library, Twilight was waiting for her. "Okay. It's time to know where Sweetie Belle is" she said. Twilight pushed a button on the Sweetie Belle-Finder and a portal opened up. The girls jumped through the portal and when they came out they were in the Candy Kingdom. "Why is everything here made of candy?" Rarity asked. "I don't know but Sweetie Belle has got to be in that castle" Twilight said pointing to the castle. Sweetie Belle came out the front door because she needed a break from all that dancing. Finn and Jake came out to. "Man that was good dancing" Finn said. "Yeah we definitely need a break so we can catch our breath" Jake added.

When Rarity and Twilight walked to the front door, Sweetie Belle was sitting down. Rarity gasped. Sweetie looked up and she gasped. "Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shouted. "Rarity!" Sweetie Belle shouted. The unicorns ran up to each other and hugged. "I was so worried" Rarity said. "I'm just fine" Sweetie Belle said. They stopped hugging and Sweetie Belle introduced Rarity and Twilight to Finn and Jake. "Thank you for keeping my sister safe" Rarity said. "No problem" Finn said. "We may have to go home now" Twilight said. "But I don't want to leave my friends or miss the rest of the party" Sweetie Belle said. "If you were dancing a lot I think you need a nap when we get home" Rarity said. "I guess I am a little tired" Sweetie Belle said. Rarity looked at her sister. "Okay, a lot tired. But still" Sweetie Belle said. "Don't worry I make you a something that you can you use you can visit Finn and Jake whenever you'd like. Except when you have school" Twilight said. The filly turned around to her friends. "I guess this is goodbye" Sweetie Belle said. "We'll miss you Sweetie Belle and we won't forget you" Finn said. "Yeah, and once hat thingy is finished you can still see us" Jake said. Twilight pushed a button on the Sweetie Belle-Finder and a portal opened up. Sweetie Belle said goodbye to Finn and Jake and she, her sister, and Twilight jumped through the portal and when they came out they were in the library.

"Come on Sweetie Belle. It's time to go home" Rarity said. She used her magic and put Sweetie Belle on her back and opened the front door and went to the Carousel Boutique. Then suddenly Rainbow Dash flew in fast and crashed! "Rainbow Dash watch where you're going" Twilight said. "Sorry Twilight. I was flying all over Ponyville looking for Scootaloo. Have you seen her?" Rainbow Dash said. Looks like another search party for the last member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Twilight thought. Then she explained what happened to Scootaloo.


End file.
